This Way
by kNOrdinarylauren25
Summary: Alex and Jo! And just another way they could have fell in love. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Flashback)

"I can't believe you would take Alex's side over mine" Peckwell voiced to Jo what she had figured was just jealousy.

"It's not that I took his side. I just… with what all Alex had taught me before. And with what I knew about the case already…I really did think his approach for this one case was the best… and I..."

Jo didn't have time to say anything else because Peckwell then grabbed her by the arms and shoved her up against the wall.

"You're hurting me, Jason. Stop!" she begged.

"Are you saying Alex is a better Dr. than I am?" he demanded in a threatening tone.

"No I just…" Jo started but Peckwell started squeezing her arms tighter.

"Jason you're hurting. Please!" she pleaded again.

Peckwell didn't allow her to say anything else because he then forcefully swung her around and threw her to the ground.

"Good because don't forget, I am the best Dr." Peckwell then stated in a seemingly calm tone.

"I'll see you after work" he then said as if nothing had just happened and he turned to walk out the door leaving Jo sitting there in the floor, stunned!

Jo didn't know how many minutes had passed by before she even realized she was still sitting in there in the exact same spot. She was just so shocked. She never thought Peckwell would be that type of guy in a million years.

She swore to herself a long time ago that she would never be with that type of guy and she knew for sure that Peckwell wasn't the one for her anymore.

She knew how this stuff went. If a guy would treat her like that once especially over something so simple then she knew it would happen again and she wasn't about to let that happen.

So Jo picked herself up off the floor, dusted off, and headed back out into the filled hospital halls.

She only had about an hour of her shift left and she knew that Peckwell still had at least a couple.

Jo's plan was to get off, go get the few things she did have at Peckwell's place, and then she would break things off with him. She didn't want to be with a guy like that. And she knew it!

An hour had passed by and Jo and the other interns' were in the locker room all getting ready to leave for the night.

"Joe's is going to be so much fun tonight. It's always fun. But Oh Yeah..It's My Birthday" Stephanie sang out excitedly.

"Damn I forgot" Jo thought.

Although her own Birthdays' she could care less about, Stephanie was her best friend out of all the interns'. She knew she had to celebrate it with her and as much as she kind of didn't feel it, she now did because she knew Alex would be there.

(Present)

Alex, Jo, Stephanie, Avery, and Brooks along with the other interns were all sitting at Joe's enjoying the Stephanie's Birthday!

Everyone seemed to be laughing and having a good time and the interns were all boasting over which awesome surgery that they got to stand in on and Alex and Avery, of course, were mocking them all. Although, they could remember how it was back then too.

Jo, even though, she was doing her best to smile and engage in small conversation, everyone could tell she seemed as if she had a lot on her mind.

"Earth to Jo" Brooks said joking around.

"Yea, what gives" Stephanie asked?

Jo simply stated "Oh you guys, even with all the OH so amazing surgeries, it does not mean a person does not have the right to simply be tired every once in a while. But I'm still having lots of fun." She faked a big smile and reassured Stephanie.

Everyone seemed to leave it be knowing that they really did understand. Sometimes they all wanted to pull their own hair out, or the others, they all unknowingly thought at the same time.

Alex wanted to pull Jo to the side and talk to her, just the two of them. He thought that maybe he could get her to fess up about what was really bothering her. He had not got to spend as much time with her as he would like ever since she started dating that douche bag Chest Peckwell!

Alex hated him and he could not stand the idea of Jo being with a guy like that. Ever since Alex had admitted to Christina that he was in love with Jo, she was all he thought about morning, evening, night, before surgeries, after surgeries, even during surgeries.

Alex smirked as all these thoughts ran through his mind and he wondered,

"How come he could not just admit to Jo that he loved her? Right here! Right now! I am going to do it tonight, I cannot take it anymore. I love Jo, I l want her and I am telling her tonight!" Alex replayed it over and over again. He was still trying to convince himself because he knew he was scared.

But Avery spoke up "Earth to Alex!"

"Wow, what's with you guys?" Stephanie spoke up again too.

Alex looked over at Jo who made eye contact with him and both of their hearts skipped a beat.

Jo had the same feelings for Alex, of course. But she was sure he only thought of her as Princess or Ho-Bo Jo. The girl you are friends with but never date or in this case even hook up with.

Maybe she was the absolute farthest from Alex's type that he did not even want to sleep with her at all or maybe he was disturbed by her past and really did think of her as Ho-Bo Jo.

Either way she tried putting any feelings she thought she might have for Alex hidden away the best as she could because she knew positively he would never think of her like that.

But she couldn't help but keep from wondering now because he was just so damn sexy looking at right now… and well…all the time, and so she just couldn't control her thoughts.

He's hooked up with everyone else in the hospital, why has he never even tried with me, she wondered.

And not because she would just totally give in or at least she hoped she wouldn't anyway she thought as she then felt what her body was telling her. It knew she wanted him. She knew she wanted him. But she just knew he didn't want her. She would even be at his house with no pants on for sakes' and she never even caught him staring at her once.

But it wasn't about the chase or any of that.

Even though, she didn't really know, she could already imagine what his hands felt like touching her body. And she knew she would never stop wanting him to.

She then started thinking about all the nights that she stayed with Alex. She used to always be there, only when she wasn't at the hospital, of course. But since her and Peckwell had started getting closer she hadn't stayed over there in a while.

Those nights with Alex, she wouldn't replace for anything though. They laughed, joked, and simply talked about everything. She trusted him with everything from the very beginning and she never cared to ask herself why. It just felt right.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring into the others eyes, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking but at the same time it was as if they could read each other like an open book…they both just weren't any good about the being open part.

They both knew what they felt about the other. But they both couldn't help from being scared.

"Um, Jo" Alex finally started to speak.

And just as he was about to ask her if they could talk privately, none other than Chest freaking Peckwell walked into the bar.

Stephanie pointed him out as soon as he made his entrance. She thought he was absolutely dreamy and perfect for Jo. Stephanie did not see a reason at all for Alex to call him a douche all the time. And although, she knew how Jo and Alex didn't know how they felt about each other. She knew Jo was with Peckwell now so,

"Over here" Stephanie shouted across the bar to Peckwell. No one was bothered by the fact that Stephanie was the one calling Peckwell over to their table besides Alex and Jo, of course.

Obviously Alex knew why he didn't want Peckwell there but he had been assuming that Jo was totally in love with him considering she had told him she was going to move in with him. So he could not make sense of the look on her face when she saw Peckwell headed their way.

Alex and Jo looked at one another with an anxious but disappointed look on their face. Jo was anxious to know what Alex wanted to talk to her about and Alex was obviously dying in anticipation to tell her.

But Jo tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face because it was from none other than the very person now standing beside Jo at her seat, Peckwell.

Peckwell had a look on his face that no one had ever seen before, except for Jo, but no one else knew that. Stephanie even made a mental note in her head to never get on Peckwell's bad side because damn he looked pissed. Everyone was taking notice of Peckwell's demeanor and started wondering if something had happened at the hospital.

They all had had such wonderful days at work, which was the real reason they all were all so happy and getting along, so they each wondered what might have happened to have Peckwell all in a bunch.

"Jo, I need to speak to you now" Peckwell looked directly at her.

Peckwell did not say or look at anyone else, especially Alex.

Jo knew that Alex was the reason he came in with his face all looking sideways in the first place.

But Jo lost track of time just simply being in Alex's presence in the bar and totally forgot about Peckwell getting off.

Peckwell had still assumed she was going to meet him in the lobby. She usually did when they spent the nights together but what after what happened earlier she knew that she would never wait on him for anything.

But she didn't plan on him showing up at the bar. She was going to get her things from Peckwell's place and then probably wind up asking Alex if she could crash on her…well his…in a way…their couch tonight.

But Peckwell was here now and she didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone, especially on Stephanie's Birthday, and especially in front of Alex so she just tried to simply tell Peckwell,

"It's Stephanie's Birthday and we're all having fun. And I want to have a few more drinks."

She knew Peckwell would be pissed but she didn't care. She knew she had to stand up and well break up with him eventually.

She didn't plan on any of it happening here though so she hoped Peckwell would just leave and she could officially do it the next time she saw him.

But Peckwell hadn't left like she hoped and not only that he wasn't trying to take no for an answer.

"Jo you've been here for a couple of hours and you have probably had too much to drink." He told her nicely and so he hoped that no one would say anything but…

"She hasn't hardly anything to drink at all that's probably why she said she wanted to stay and drink some more" Alex spoke up for a reason. He didn't know if she wanted him to but he was just trying to stand up for her really. She had already said she wanted to stay and well because he hoped more than anything she wouldn't leave. He hated watching her walk away, especially with Peckwell. And he loved just simply being around her.

Peckwell shot him a daring glare and Alex returned it with an even more daring one.

No one at the table was oblivious as to what was going on but they knew since Alex had already spoke up that he made it personal and made it a situation that was between him, Jo, and Peckwell only.

They knew Jo's love triangle she had going on. They all knew how Alex felt about Jo and they all knew how Jo felt about Alex.

If only Jo and Alex knew how they felt about each other so she could kick Peckwell the curve. There nights at Joe's would be way more fun if they were having fun hanging all over each other instead of just thinking about it, they each thought.

But at the same time they knew that Peckwell and Jo were together so yep…they knew they should stay out of this now.

"Jo, you're ready?!" Peckwell although he made it sound like a question he meant it more like a demand.

Jo sat there almost trapped in her own thoughts for a moment. Alex spoke up for her so obviously he didn't want her to leave. And he was giving her an opportunity to stay at that because she knew she could tell Peckwell No and that there was No way in hell that Alex would let him hurt her.

So Jo went with what she wanted to do. With what Alex wanted her to do, and said "I'll talk to you about it later Jason. I'm enjoying my night with my friends"

But Peckwell still wasn't giving up yet and started talking nicer hoping that no one would and that especially Alex would just stay out of it and so he told Jo,

"Well give me two minutes in the hall so I can tell you something, please? I get you want to spend your friend's Birthday with her. I just didn't know about it and so I had something planned for us. And a surprise for you, I found your watch," Peckwell spat out immediately hoping that what he said would grab her attention.

"You found my watc.." Jo was going to ask it as a question but then she realized what Peckwell was trying to get at. He didn't find her watch. He just had it. She knew she had forgotten to put it on this morning and so did he because she had told him on the way to work that her wrist felt funny without it.

So Jo knew that she had to talk to him now but at least he was only asking for two minutes and at least he wasn't asking her to leave. She knew in his mind he may have just wanted to what he thought was to apologize and that she'd forgive him.

But she wasn't taking that shit and well Alex spoke up for her she reminded herself so she knew where she wanted to be the rest of forever.

"Two minutes" Jo then told him getting up from her chair so she could make her way to the hall with Peckwell.

And as much as Alex hated the thought of her in Peckwell's presence at all, at least he knew she was coming back. He just didn't want Peckwell to try forcing her to do something that she clearly didn't want to.

Alex was more than thrilled though and he loved the feeling of it. He didn't know why Jo didn't want to go with Peckwell. He tried telling himself it was because it was Stephanie's Birthday and that she was having fun but he hoped that it was because she wanted to hear what he wanted to tell her and maybe because she just wanted to hang out with him tonight instead.

Alex could tell she wasn't in the greatest of moods' but he could also see the look they were trapped in just moments before. And he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he spoke up for her and she decided to stay there with him/them instead of leaving with Peckwell.

"Peckwell" he thought. The thought disgusted him. The thought of his hands touching her body disgusted him even more. He wanted to love Jo. He wanted to be her man and so he couldn't help but ask himself why she was the only girl that he had never even attempted to sleep with. Maybe that's why she had started dating Peckwell in the first place. Just so that she could have that romantic relationship with someone.

Everyone wants to be in love to be loved he told himself. He knew without a doubt he and Jo were best friends. She told him all the time. So he hoped in a weird way that they didn't have that kind of closeness at all and that she just simply was a girl wanting to be wooed for a while.

Every girl wants to feel special and while he was Jo's best friend, he knew he didn't give her that romantic kind of attention a woman wanted/needed.

But that's because they were just friends and well he had never tried sleeping with her because he loved them being friends and well he didn't really know why now that he thought about it.

He had never really seen her body out of scrubs besides the times he would come downstairs for water in the mornings before they were both dressed and ready for work.

And well, after only seeing her like that one time he started coming down for water every morning as soon as he woke up without admitting to himself why.

He just didn't allow himself to think. But he knew he liked looking at her long beautiful legs that seemed to always look so perfectly smooth. He just pretended not to. And so he would make stupid jokes without even realizing it just so they could stand there and laugh longer.

He knew Jo never knew he was looking. He made sure of that because he didn't know if it would make her start putting pants on. But he always knew he was looking and he loved them and he already knew that it was just a little part of the sexiest whole body he would ever see.

She was just too sexy in just scrubs alone he told himself. Damn she was so sexy he thought again…and again. So how come even being friends how come he had never told her that. He didn't really give her compliments at all.

They teased and joked around a lot. And well, he enjoyed what they had then but it was driving him more and more crazy by the day now about how he just wanted to be with her, respect her, love her, and become one with her.

Maybe that's why he had never tried. He respected her and he respected their friendship. And he always figured she didn't feel the same way back but really he didn't know why…he decided he wasn't going to think about why anymore.

He just wanted to think about what he was going to say when she came back and then hopefully he wouldn't have to know why anymore because he would take her home and show her what it was like for a man to love a woman whether they had sex or not. But he wanted both options so damn bad right now.

He wanted to love her and nobody else.

He wanted to be all hers. He wanted her to be all his.

He wanted to see every inch of her body.

He wanted to touch every inch of her body.

He wanted to lick every inch of her body.

He want to devour…

Alex came out of thought.

"Hasn't it been two minutes?" Alex asked his friends who seemed to know what he was thinking. About Jo…and Jo only. Alex just hoped his face didn't express what he had actually been thinking about her.

"It's been about 30 seconds" laughed Stephanie who was now getting a little tipsy.

Damn this was the longest most torturous two minutes of his life Alex thought.

And then finally he saw Peckwell with an intent stride of getting across the bar and out that door. He could tell he was pissed.

Would he really be pissed at her for wanting to stay at her friend's party Alex wondered as he was making his way to the hall already where he knew Jo still was.

He had never realized he had even gotten out of his chair until he was rounding the corner to already where he saw Jo who had looked as if she had been crying.

He hated to see her cry and he had enough common sense to know that she and Peckwell had just had a fight.

And as much as he hated to see her cry he couldn't help but be happy in a way that he was about to get to be the one who comforted her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um…Jo…Are you…Are you okay?" Alex asked as he made his way up to her as he could tell she was trying to wipe away the last few tears from her eyes.

"I was just going to the bathroom," He lied. "And… are you crying?" He asked as her as he stopped and stood directly in front of her. Close! But she wouldn't look at him.

"No…well yea…but…" she started but she still wouldn't look at him. She was going to lie to him so she knew she couldn't look at him.

"I'm okay" she lied… still not looking at him.

"No you're not or you wouldn't be crying. You don't have to tell me, Jo…But at least look at me." He said while reaching out to lift her chin up.

"Jo…you know you can look at me…Jo…" he pleaded in only a way that Alex could have made her feel.

And so she looked him. And then she couldn't look away.

She knew she had lost all control.

"Now…you know you can tell me…Jo…what's wrong...please" he said staring straight into her soul.

He knew what he was doing. She knew what he was doing.

Why did she have to look at him she questioned herself? Damn…How she wanted to never not look at him though.

Alex knew she was lying the moment she wouldn't look at him. He could tell every time she was fake crying after the first time she pulled it on him. He just didn't always let her know he knew because he figured he'd let her have it her way and whatever she wanted either way. So he would let her pretend cry to get it so he didn't have to pretend to not want her to want it already.

"I…I… broke up with Peckwell" She then told him.

"Oh!" was all Alex could come up with. He didn't know if he was happy because she did it or jealous because she was now crying after she had did it.

"That's not why I'm crying though" she started. She told the truth. He believed her.

"I'm just…He just really is a douche…okay" she tried. She lied. He didn't believe her.

"Why were you upset earlier before he got here?" he asked. He wanted to know. And so he asked.

"What…I wasn't upset…" she quickly tried to defend herself not wanting everyone to remember her as the party pooper at Stephanie's party. She lied though. He didn't believe her.

"I could tell" he quickly cut her off.

Her heart was pounding. She had not expected this. She knew he couldn't…

And then he continued "Everyone else out there is getting a little tipsy" he just wanted to let her know only he could really tell but she took it differently.

And so she asked, "Yea…I know…should we get back out there?"

Not expecting that just yet, he said "Are you ready because if you're not…" he was really just wanting to know that she really was okay after what had happened with her and Peckwell.

"It's…I'm fine…we're good…you ready…let's go" she managed to ramble out. He knew her though. She lied. He didn't believe her.

She didn't want to think about Peckwell at all. She just wanted to forget that she ever even gave a douche like that a shot. She just wanted to get her stuff back and then forget about him forever. She would do whatever she had to do; bribe, pay, con, lie, cry, or whatever she had to do to avoid Peckwell's service forever.

Alex could tell she didn't want to talk about. He knew whatever all had happened with Peckwell earlier and just before…well he knew she was lying. But he also knew what a loyal friend she was and he could tell she didn't want to be upset for the rest of the party. And he didn't want her to be either.

"Avery lost a bet with Brooks' and so he's about to shoot three mixed liquor shots…ya'll already know it's going to be funny…it's Avery, you guys gotta come on now already… and our free rounds are on their way." They suddenly heard Stephanie saying as she was making her way around the corner on the way to the bathroom. She was getting pretty tipsy alright. Because she was just about to walk into the Men's bathroom when Jo then stopped her by laughing and telling her it was the next door down.

"I should go in there and check on her. This night could get interesting" Jo said still smiling looking back at Alex who had never taken his eyes off her.

She smiled. Alex had been trapped in thought for a moment well…thinking… and then she looked at him and she smiled. It was her beautiful smile. And that was all he needed to see. He wasn't drunk. He was thinking perfectly clear.

So when she smiled. He smiled. And he knew that he'd lost it or in his case now…gained it because he couldn't help but pull her into his arms and kiss her and he kissed her…

He kissed her. He was kissing her. She kissed him. She was kissing him… too.

Neither could really believe it. He kissed her. He was still kissing her now so they had to believe it because it was happening and…yep… they were definitely kissing each other.

Alex had his arms wrapped around her body. She had her fingers intertwined throughout his hair. Their bodies were so close.

He felt so amazing in her arms and Jo didn't think about stopping. She was thinking at all. It just felt so right. He felt so right. And he felt so damn good.

She felt so amazing in his arms and Alex didn't think about stopping. He wasn't thinking at all. It just felt so right. She felt so right. And she felt so damn good.

It was soft. It was passionate. It was wanted…by both of them

The heat radiating throughout their bodies was so immense that their bodies were begging for an addiction that they never knew they'd had.

They were definitely addicted. They couldn't stop. Not even if they had wanted to…which they didn't. They couldn't stop.

And then Alex lifted her up and held her… held her tighter. He moved one hand to reposition it on her lower back and when she felt him re-touch her body she suddenly had butterflies that made their way from her stomach throughout her entire body. She wanted more. She wanted so much more but at the same time she couldn't possibly imagine what more would/could possibly feel like. Did it actually get better than this? She only thought she knew.

His tongue dominated her mouth and she wasn't sure if she could ever go without it. She wanted more so bad already and she still had it. It hurt that good.

They were only kissing. And it was everything. Her mouth was perfect. She moved it perfect. Her tongue was perfect. She moved it perfect. And she felt so damn perfect. He wanted more. He couldn't possibly even begin to imagine what the rest would/could possibly feel like. Did it actually get any better than this? He only thought he knew.

But it's when he heard her let out a soft moan from deep within her body that he knew he'd lost control or in his case now…controlled it.

He then carried them effortlessly towards the wall and he held her against it hard. He wanted her. He wanted everything about her. She wrapped her legs around his body and she pulled at the hair on the back of his neck while he moved his hands along her thighs, up her sides, against her shoulders, and then he would gently brush his fingers across her neck leaving instant chills every single spot each one swayed across which in his case…was almost everywhere. Just not everywhere they both exactly wanted to…yet.

They had forgotten all about being at Joe's. Neither could tell anyone where they were at right now, or how this happened, or why it was happening, or anything about it happening, all they knew is, it was.

And what they hadn't or didn't want to realize yet... is what would possibly happen if they didn't stop. So nope… yep...they just kept going.

They knew. They wanted more.

And that's when Stephanie walked out of the bathroom.

"It's about damn time. But seriously guys' y'all may want to get a room because even though that was a drunken piss, I was only in there about 2 minutes. She looked at them. "So yeah…seriously?" she joked. They didn't look at her. She laughed "Okay seriously then! But still, it's about damn time." She sang out as she rounded the corner then singing "Oh yeah it's my Birthday" she was definitely getting tipsy.

Although they had heard Stephanie somewhere sub-consciously… they still didn't stop but they knew… And they knew that knew.

So Alex turned from hard-core making out back to soft and passionately kissing Jo again instantly and then after sucking on her bottom lip… for a moment…and another…he then released their mouths but he still held her body up against the wall.

And he looked immediately from her red swollen bruised lips that were begging him for more to her eyes that he knew were begging for… the same thing that his were.

They both knew. They both knew what they wanted to do.

Exactly… what they were both doing…begging for it.

So they knew. They knew what they had to do.

Alex then dropped his hold on Jo and simply placed his hands in hers and lead them back out to the party.

There were no words. And they both knew already that there would be no words.

They both knew what they had done. They both knew they didn't really know exactly why they hadn't done it before. They both knew that they had liked it. They both knew that they would do it again. They both knew it would be soon. And they both knew that it would be worth the wait.

They re-joined their friend's at their table and Alex pulled a chair out for Jo in which she sat. And he grabbed his chair and instinctively pulled it closer than he had ever had before and he sat beside her.

They thought they seemed cool. As if nothing happened. They knew.

But everyone just looked at them and laughed as they all thought the same thing. It's about damn time.

"Let's have some fun" Stephanie shouted out while singing and dancing around.

They watched Avery throw back his shots'. And then they got ready for theirs. They all drank and laughed and talked and joked for what seemed like hours' and well it had been.

And they all in fact had never had so much fun. No worries. No problems. Only fun and they all loved it.

Jo was laughing with the girls'. Alex and Avery were rather laughing at them.

But Alex couldn't keep his mind off of the one person he wasn't sure how he was keeping hands off.

He had never wanted a woman so more in his life so he did something he knew he'd never had or for that matter ever really wanted to do before.

But he knew. He knew he wanted her begging…more.

So he leaned over and whispered in her ear "I want you, Jo!"

His words were serious. Period!

And they sent waves throughout her entire body in places she didn't know she could feel them.

He then continued "I need you, Jo!"

His words were more than serious. Period!

She wondered if she was even breathing now.

And then he said the words. Now and Forever!

She was sure she wasn't even breathing now. Oh, how she had always wanted to hear those words.

He then dropped his hand to rest on the inside of her thigh.

Oh, how he always wanted to just touch her thighs.

And she was sure that he felt them trembling.

All bets were off after that!

And while none of them had planned on getting as drunk as they did. They did. Shots just kept coming and they just kept downing them.

Alex kept looking at her and he was sure he was about to not be able to control his hands anymore and while they both knew.

Jo knew she wasn't going to let him win that easily.

"Who wants to dance?" she beamed with a gleam in her eye.

"Come on Alex, let's go!" she tried pulling him.

"Oh, no, no no…I don't dance! He stated confidently knowing he never would.

But she knew. She knew she wanted him begging…more.

"Suit yourself" she smiled a vindictive smile and grabbed Shain's hand and led him to the dance floor beside an already wild Stephanie and Avery.

Alex was shocked as was Shain. But Alex just watched. And Shain looked at him and when he saw it was okay. He just went with. He was drunk. And Jo was damn sexy. He had no complaints.

Alex was just going to let her play her game. He knew he never would dance.

He didn't even know the song that was playing. All he knew is he then heard it pick up a little.

And Jo who had just got on the floor although it wasn't too fast of a song she picked up a lot.

She grabbed Shain pulled him close. Real close! Almost too close! Nah..he knew he never would.

Then he heard the words "This is Private between You and I" and well…sat up more than ever thought he could and he watched her. Damn…she could move. Nah..he knew he never would.

Then he heard the next words "Touch My Body...Put Me on the Floor…Wrestle me around…Play with me some more…" She moved and turned and dropped and came back up so seductively. And Shain was sure…well he didn't have time to be sure because…

Alex didn't even know when he decided he knew. But he knew he couldn't watch it anymore. He knew he wanted to be Shain. He smirked at the thought. Damn she was good because sure enough there he was. And sure enough there Shain went as he came up and

He asked "Can I cut in?"

"I thought you didn't dance?" She teased.

But he just grabbed her by the hand and with one swift jerk pulled her body into his and for a moment she thought she'd now actually forgot how.

"I don't" were the only words she needed to hear come out of his mouth. And she knew. She knew not only had she gotten what she wanted but she knew she could now she could do what she had wanted.

And she did exactly that. She touched her body with his body everywhere.

He was sure if there were an illegal way to dance that this would be it because…Damn she was driving him wild. She touched, moved, twisted, turned, shook, and just simply danced in so many ways he'd never seen how.

And he knew.

He wasn't even sure what or how many songs went by before a slow song came on.

And he knew. He knew what he had to do.

And of all songs to play in a bar, Alex was sure Joe did it on purpose because he heard

Etta James then started singing…"At last…"

"That's our cue" she said about to make her way off the dance floor. She didn't slow dance.

"Oh No you don't" he then pulled her back into his arms. And he held her…close.

She couldn't believe it. She wanted nothing more than to believe in this moment though.

She then listened to the words "At last…you know our love has come along"

It was perfect. They were perfect.

They danced what they knew would definitely not be there last dance.

And then he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

And he knew. And she knew. It was time to go.

It was actually already time to leave anyway though and everyone started gathering their things. The things they could remember anyway. Joe kept a special spot behind the bar for the stuff he knew the not only the interns would leave behind but the attending's as well.

Everyone said their Good Nights and that's when it hit Jo. Could this be real? Does it all leave this bar?

Although Jo had planned on staying the night at Alex's house anyway, she had planned on staying on the couch.

And now she didn't know… well she didn't have time to know what to think about a thing anyway because Alex grabbed her by the hand and lead her out the door and helped her into a cab in which he joined beside her.

They knew.

And although she didn't really care, Jo hoped they weren't on Taxi Cab Confessions or that their Taxi Driver wasn't looking because Alex was looking and well…

They knew.

And they were ready…


	3. Chapter 3

Alex walked Jo through the door. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. She knew she had known but now she was getting a little nervous. They were here. As much as she thought she knew, she could not prepare herself for what she knew was about to happen. She was a woman. Of course, her heart was beating, her mind was racing, and her brain was definitely… thinking now.

He knew though. He knew exactly what she was thinking and even though they were rather tipsy, he took one look at her and she knew.

She wanted him.

He wanted her.

And then she heard him shut the front door.

And before she had time to think about anything anymore…

He had her pushed up against the door. And he started kissing her softly...

And then he started kissing her roughly…

And then he definitely wasn't controlling his hands anymore.

They were touching her everywhere and she knew. She knew what she wanted and she forgot all about thinking because she was touching him everywhere too. She wanted him so damn bad. She wanted to feel him so damn bad. She wanted him to feel her so damn bad.

They knew.

She tugged at his shirt as he was still kissing her roughly. She wanted it off and she wanted it off now. Good thing it was just a simple tee because she then started ripping it off his body. She had to feel his body.

He had to feel her body. He knew. But he couldn't take his lips off hers. That was until she started ripping away at his shirt. He stood there kissing her shirtless but she was fully clothed. And he wasn't having it. So he pulled off her light jacket that he had wanted nothing more than to take off all night. And then he ripped her shirt off her body without actually ripping it. It was swift. Like a habit.

But he didn't look at her. Or at least he didn't let her know he was looking yet. He still wanted her to beg. So he turned from hard-core making out back to soft and passionately, instantly. He then pulled himself back and looked into her eyes and well she knew.

He grabbed the back of her head, pulled her hair back, hard. She let out a gasp and another one as he started placing soft kisses all around her jaw. He then started places soft kisses up and down her neck. She wasn't sure if she was making noises or not. But he knew.

He then started licking small lines across her neck and would end each one with a gentle suck. One hand still pulled back her hair, harder. As the other one rested on her lower back pulling the rest of her body as close to him as he could.

She used her hands to feel and scratch at every inch of his back. And she would run them from his hips to tips of his hair on his head. Just feeling every inch of him she possibly could.

He hadn't let his mouth explore past her neck and she had started trying to un-do his belt. She knew she was about to lose it. She wanted him bad.

But he wanted her begging…more.

So he grabbed her hands and held them to her side against the door. He looked into her eyes again and she knew what he was doing and they both knew it was working.

He held one of her hands in place. And she couldn't stop the one he let go from resting on his body. He took his other hand and gently placed it on her hip. It was on the bare skin right above where her jeans rested and then he glided it up her side, across her chest, through her breasts, and back around once more. And then he looked at her and she knew.

He then picked her up and she straddled her legs around his waist and he held her there while placing soft kisses down the middle of her breasts.

He then took one breast in his hand and she wasn't sure what she would call it because it was the softest firmest touch that she had ever felt. And then he squeezed it, hard. Her body was releasing sounds she had never heard from herself. But they were good sounds. Moans, breaths, and gasps.

And then he took one breast into his mouth. And then the other one. And he licked, and sucked, and made circles around each one of them. And she knew, he knew, he'd lost it.

So it was her turn. She wanted him begging… more.

She pulled his hair back, hard. Looked him in the eyes and he knew, she knew, that he'd lost it. She dropped her legs from around his waist. He pouted almost. But he was going to let her have her turn. She started kissing him again, hard. And she pushed them from the wall straight to the bottom of the stairs but they didn't go up them. They landed on them.

And she knew. She still kissed him hard. And then she turned it into soft. She held both of his arms to his side with her hands as she straddled his body. They were on the stairs but it hurt so damn good.

She then started placing soft kisses along his neck. And she would lick small lines finishing each one with the softest of sucks. She then let one hand explore his chest while she licked a long line from his collar bone to his ear lobe. It sent nerves radiating throughout his body and when she started sucking. He couldn't stop his free hand from touching her everywhere he could along her back.

But then he heard her whisper in his ear. "Trust me…" And she bit and she bit hard. The feeling that came over him he couldn't control because he quickly moved his free hand from her back in a sudden movement. He grabbed her outer hip mid-way up with his hand. His fingers were around her back as he used his thumb to apply pressure and he squeezed. He knew he was losing it. She knew and he knew because he then let his fingers fall into the side of her jeans.

He moved them gently around the hem, in between the tightness of her jeans and skin, from one side of her hips towards the other, but he stopped his way from moving them when he stopped right in the middle where he could then feel her jeans button. And he knew. He un-buttoned them quickly and then went to un-zip them.

She quickly grabbed his arm and pinned it back to his side. He pouted. She then made her way licking up the other side of his neck and stopped when she came to his other lobe. She sucked and then he heard her finish the words "You're so not ready" and then she bit, harder.

He was ready. He was so ready. She kept control though by intertwining her fingers around the back of his head and she gripped her thumbs around the sides of his face. Her whole body was a top of his with all her weight.

She looked him in the eyes and she knew he wouldn't be able to take it much longer because she then kissed him, kissed down his neck, across his chest, and down the middle of his stomach. She now used her hands to grab his chest. And she started licking her way from his happy trail down to where his jeans rested. And then she would lick back up again.

He lost it. But they both knew neither had ever experienced anything so thrilling, so radiating, so demanding, so fun, Period. Then he knew. He was definitely about to be the most fun than he'd had in his entire life.

She wasn't even sure how he'd even done it. But he sprang up from the stairs carrying her body in motion with his. And they landed back in front of the door. The sensation had her so ready. She was ready. He was ready. They were ready.

She wanted him now. So she started trying to un-do his belt again. She just had to get those pants off him. She wanted to feel him.

But still he wanted her begging…more.

So he stopped her by spinning her around backwards. They stood exactly in the same spot though and he held onto her lower abdomen with one hand and pulled her hair back again with the other. He wanted to make his way up and down her backside too. He wanted to learn every inch of her.

She was moaning. She wanted him. He was just too good and she wanted him now.

He was breathing roughly. He wanted her. She was just too good and he wanted her now.

He slipped one hand into the front of her jeans knowing that could tease her one last time and as he was just about to spin her back around to look at him he had stepped back, just a little, to take her body in and …then he knew…he saw them.

And so he stopped half-way in between spinning her and then stepped back. She thought she knew. But she didn't.

"Jo! What happened?" he saw them. And so he asked. But he knew.

"Hmmm…" she had somehow managed to get out still lost in the moment.

But when he didn't say anything and he wasn't touching her. She didn't know.

She turned around to face him and asked "What? What happened?"

He never took his eyes from where he was just staring though. He knew.

"Those are bruises…no those are fingerprints on the back of your arms" he said still trying to take in what he saw.

She looked at him. But she knew he knew.

Still she tried "It's nothing…let's…"

But he cut her off…"I'll kill him"

"Alex…it's no big…" she started while approaching him. She still wanted him so damn bad.

"It is too a big damn deal Jo…I'll kill him! How come you didn't tell me?" he was stepping farther back from her.

She didn't get it. And she just wanted to forget it. He wanted to talk? That's the last thing she was thinking about.

And so she tried just ignoring him and going back to touching his body. She still wanted him so damn bad.

But he stopped her "Damn it Jo! How come you didn't tell me?"

"I don't know Alex…it's no…" she tried. And she tried lying. So he didn't believe her.

"Stop saying it's no big deal…damn it JO! He put HIS hands on YOU!" he shouted out.

But she still just wanted to forget about it all. And so she enclosed the space between them by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him, hard! And he kissed her back, hard!

But then he pulled back and started talking again "Damn it Jo…we're NOT doing it this way"

"What?!" she demanded. As if he'd just taken away something that they had been doing their whole lives. She still wanted him so damn bad.

"NOT this way" he said as he walked towards the kitchen. He knew he had to think because all he could think about was killing Peckwell.

She walked into the kitchen now trying to lighten the mood and so she tried joking "If this is our first fight then we really should go upstairs…" She still wanted him so damn bad!

"This is not our first fight, Jo!" he shouted again not wanting to think of Peckwell as their first fight.

He just wanted this taken care of and well he was going to take care of it.

"Fine then, so let's go to bed…please?" she tried as she made her way to stand by him at the kitchen island.

"I want to know what happened" he demanded.

"I told you…" she tried

He slammed his glass on the counter causing chips to bounce out on the counter. It didn't hurt either one of them but it scared the hell out of Jo.

She jumped and he knew she jumped and he felt terrible but still he couldn't stop thinking.

"You know I want to kill him…so stop saying that Jo!" he was kind-of shouting.

Fine then she told herself. If this is what they were going to do she was still going to try and do it her way.

"Alex…I" she tried while trying to get him to look at her. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He didn't want her to see that look in his eyes.

"Look at me please…" she tried again but he still wouldn't do it.

So she tried again with what she thought she could do. So she used her body to trap him between the island and herself and she kissed him again, harder! He kissed her, harder!

But then he pulled away he just still couldn't quit thinking. This time it sounded more like a plea "Damn it Jo! Stop. How come you didn't tell me?"

So she stopped trying and she started getting mad. She just wanted him so damn bad and he wouldn't just allow her to have him, forget about it all, and forget about it all with him.

He wasn't forgetting though. And so she then kind of shouted back.

"I don't know Alex. Maybe I knew this is how you'd react. Maybe I knew you'd kill him. Maybe I knew that it would destroy your hands along with your career. Maybe I knew I didn't want to let it. Maybe I thought I could handle it on my own. Maybe I thought I could get my wa…" she started. And then she cut her own self off…and finished in a lower voice…

"Maybe I just wanted to forget about it, okay?" She tried but he still didn't look at her. She didn't want him anymore as much as she just needed him now. But he still didn't look at her.

And so she finished with what she had to have thought "Or maybe in my mind. I knew you'd care more about revenge… then what you did about me!" And with that she walked back towards the living room to go to sleep on their couch.

Alex stood there for a minute. She didn't really think that he wouldn't care about her at all? Or did she? He knew where she was now. And he knew where he was now. He now started questioning himself. He never showed her that particular kind of affection. But he never had to. He never wanted to. Not in this way.

But he knew what he had to do so he walked in the living room as she was already sprawled out on the couch and he said, in his way, what he was now trying to express.

He knew it wouldn't happen the way she wanted it to. But he knew what he wanted to make happen.

So he said "Come on Jo…let's go to bed…please?" his voice was soft.

But Jo was drunk and Jo was stubborn and most of all she was a stubborn drunk.

She knew what he wanted and it wasn't what she wanted so she said the same thing he had said to her.

"No!" she said while repositioning herself more comfortably into the couch "We're NOT doing it this way"

"What?!" he demanded. As if she'd just taken away something they'd been doing their whole lives. He still wanted her in a different way so damn bad.

She was just so damn stubborn but so was he though.

So he tried "Come on Jo…you know that couch isn't big enough for the both of us!"

"I know" she simply stated getting even more and more comfortable.

"Jo…" he tried.

"Jo…" he pouted.

She was just so damn stubborn though because he made his way to the couch and she was passed smooth out.

"Argh…Jo" he felt terrible but he knew what he had to do.

So he grabbed a spare pillow off the nearby chair along with a throw blanket and made a pallet on the floor beside the couch and tried to stop thinking and… he thought…and some more… and he knew what he was thinking… but then he was passed smooth out too.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was sure that Jo was dreaming. He couldn't exactly make out what she was saying but the bits and pieces he did hear her distressing in her sleep told him he knew what he had to do. He could tell that this wasn't a nightmare necessarily about Jason. She wasn't screaming or fighting to or about anyone. She was just clearly dreaming about life and he knew she had a lot going on right now. And so she was just mumbling all kinds of things. Some stuff he knew. Some stuff he had no idea what she was talking about. That's usually how dreams go but he could tell by the look on her face that she definitely had a lot going on in her mind.

He said her names a few times lightly to calm her. He didn't really want to wake her up and he was not trying to scare the crap out of her in the process which he figured might happen. So he was just whispering her name and rubbing her arm trying to just comfort her in hopes that she would hear his voice and settle back down in a peaceful sleep.

But Jo suddenly popped up in an instant anyway.

And although sub- consciously he had hoped she wouldn't wake up, now that she was, he was glad she was. She was awake and she was looking at him straight in the eyes and he couldn't help but smile to himself for the fact that when she saw him all the worry lines on her face had melted away.

Jo just sat there looking at him. Although she had gotten rather tipsy, they were just all having fun, and so she could remember everything perfectly clearly. She wasn't sure what to say so she came up with the first thing she could think of.

"Alex"

"Jo" he said back with a smile on his face.

He already knew everything was going to be okay. Everything happens for a reason he told himself. And although he still hated Peckwell, he knew that none of it mattered right now.

He loved Jo. Jo was his. And he knew that he would never let anybody hurt her ever again. He wasn't worried about revenge. Well it wasn't the most important anyway. He still knew what he had to do but he also knew what he wanted to do. And that was put Jo first always and love her forever.

When he smiled at her he hoped she saw what he was trying to convey. That he loved her, he was sorry for anything ever, he would do what he had to do to make sure he was never sorry for anything again, and that this is exactly where he wanted to be for the rest of their lives. And that he just simply wanted for her to be happy and with him.

And when she smiled back at him, he knew exactly what he had to do. He scooped her up in his arms and carried them to bed. He then gently placed her there in what was now their bed.

Jo knew instantly that this would be her side of the bed forever. He then joined in beside her and simply wrapped his arms around her and held her until she fell asleep. That was all he had wanted to do since they had stopped from doing what they were about to do earlier that night.

Not that he was necessarily thrilled about how everything played out but he couldn't help believe that there was a purpose for things happening the way he did.

Although he wanted Jo and he had wanted her bad, he was glad that he would soon get to show her the way a man is supposed to love a woman. And he really was glad that he had found out about Peckwell too because at least now he could take care of it, in his way. He knew what he still had to do.

Jo woke up the next morning and although she felt rather groggy, she could still remember everything perfectly fine. She even remembered Alex carrying her to bed. So when she looked over not to see him there, her heart sank.

She knew that everything that happened between them last night was real. She didn't doubt how she felt or how she knew Alex felt for a second. But she couldn't help but worry that he still woke up and maybe decided to go pummel Peckwell's face. She knew who Alex was and so she had to be worried about what he might still try and do.

So when he then walked into the room she couldn't help but let the biggest smile she could come across her face.

And he brought her a tray of breakfast. This was so not typical Alex at all. But she knew she liked it and she knew that this would be the first breakfast of many that they would share for the rest of their lives.

He smiled at her the biggest smile she had ever seen him smile and it gave her even more butterflies than she had ever really thought possible.

But it was when he put the tray down a top of her that she knew something was up. Something was definitely off here.

"Since when do you have dishes?" she asked with between a laugh and a wonder.

He just smiled and said "You looked so content so I didn't wake you but I left early this morning to do a few things I had to."

"Alex" was all she could manage to say while smiling.

"I hope you like it all!" he said as he saw her taking in the smell of the eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee that he'd prepared.

"It all looks wonderful" she said still smiling.

They sat there and talked and laughed and just simply enjoyed breakfast together and then he spoke up and said,

"Oh yeah and I can't forget about dessert" he said trying to control his hidden excitement.

"I'm so full, I couldn't possibly" she started but then he interrupted her.

"You want this dessert. Trust me" he said with his Alex grin.

He left the room for a second and came back in with something behind his back. And then he walked over and placed them in her lap.

"Powdered donuts" she said smiling even more.

"Open them" he said while just staring at her straight in her eyes.

So she pulled the lid open and she could not believe what she saw. Although she was happy and really happy she couldn't help but not and worry.

"My Watch!" she said almost breathlessly "But Alex, how did you know? What happened? Please tell me nothing happened."

She could not believe he had gotten her watch back. She was thrilled. That was the only material thing she had ever had in her entire life that meant anything to her and especially because it had come from one of the only people she had ever had. Until now that was. But she knew if Alex had gotten it back that something terrible had to of happened.

"Stop worrying" he said still smiling. He knew what she was thinking but he still smiled because he knew what he was about to tell her.

"I stopped by the hospital this morning and had a chat with Derek and Meredith. They knew that they didn't want him anywhere in there hospital and especially around you either. They think you're going to be a great Doctor and we all knew what it would be like for you to have to work around him every day. So they fired him and they told him exactly what they wanted but really what I wanted and them and needed them to tell him so that I could get your watch back. And that was that they would give him a good recommendation only after seeking anger management if he were to leave you alone for good and give you your watch back. Otherwise he was on his own with only a bad recommendation from them" He finished still smiling.

There were no words. Jo could not believe it. Well she could but she couldn't help but think or believe in anything right now besides the fact that she was so in love with Alex Karev. She knew he would do anything for her and that they would be able to work through anything together. She was happy. She was so happy and she finally knew that everything she had been through in her life had led her straight to where she was meant to be.

And that was with Dr. Alex Karev, her best friend, her soul mate, her lover, her believer, her everything. She was just so damn happy.

"Alex" was still all she could manage to say while still just simply smiling.

He then reached over to place a kiss on her forehead and then he leaned down to place a soft kiss upon her lips. Which then turned into the most passionate kiss that either one of them had ever experienced.

He looked into her eyes and he knew.

She looked into his eyes and she knew.

He smiled.

She smiled.

And they both were thinking the exact same thing.

"This Way" was definitely the right way.

…Jo then started giggling when she heard Alex say "But I have so many different ways to show you!"


End file.
